My friend turned into WHAT!
by DeadMasterLuver
Summary: Sorry, just an idea that popped up. I don't know much about vocaloids. Please be nice


_**Rin [Yomi] X Mato**_

__Mato didn't want it to happen. Not at all. But, it seemed like Yomi was happy to be a Vocaloid. What's a Vocaloid? Their smartest people in the world. _Oh Yomi…_ Mato stood in the girls' shadow. There she was, Kagamine Rin. Mato shook in her place. "Yomi…"

"Meh, Mato, something wrong? I mean, sure, I'm a Vocaloid, but is there something wrong?" Rin felt bad for the youngster. Well, she wasn't much older, but still. "I-how'd this happen?" Mato seemed nervous. Yes, one reason was that people go NUTS after people who are friends with a VOCALOID. But, this was different! It was her best friend, out of anybody!

"I dunno." Rin said simply. "I was unconscious at the time." She soon regretted that. She knew her friend didn't like it when she was hurt. "YOMI! Why didn't you call me?!" Rin scratched her head. "Ehh…" She actually had no idea why she didn't. She was actually minding her own business when she suddenly blacked out. She didn't see the intruder, but she knew he didn't want her to fight back.

"YOMI! Come on!" Mato was frantic. She was actually in tears. Rin was silent. She didn't know what to say. "EEE RINNNN!" There was suddenly a loud screech, making Rin jump. Miku pinned her down. Miku smirks. "Lens teasing meee!"

Mato was silent. _Rin? Rin is her vocaloid name?_ "Len!" A boy laughed, making Mato glance over. _She already has tons of friends…_ "Sorry, Mato. I…have to go." Miku got off of her, waved bye to Mato, and rushed off with Rin in tow. Rin watched Mato with a look of sorry before focusing on walking. Len trailed them.

Mato was soon hunched in front of Rock, who she always consults to when she's in sorrow. Not Saya-chan.

_ "Mato, calm down."_

"I can't! She's my best friend!"

"I know, but you have to face-"

"Roock! I can't live without the regular Yomi!"

"I know, but-"

"Not a VOCALOID! I-I-"

"Mato."

"Mm?"

"Let me speak."

Mato looked up into those intense neon blue eyes. "Sorry…"

"What that guy did was smart. Yomi might be weak, but she's smart. Smarter than she looks. A vocaloid is perfect for her. Mato, wasn't she happy with them?"

"She…looked playfully annoyed…"

"Exactly. She's happy with what she has. Mato, you mustn't let her down. You love her, you allow her to do what she likes. Right?"

"I-I guess…"

"Now go try to make friends with them."

The environment changed into her hill, where Rin was staring over the horizon. She heard the squeal and looked over as Mato fell onto her back. Rin giggled. "Where'd you come from?"

"Rock's place." She moans, her back throbbing now. Rin held out her hand, Mato getting up after grabbing the hand. "Hey, I was meaning to show you my new friends, but last time I couldn't. Come on." Rin led her to a beautiful beach, where Len and Miku were chasing each other playfully, Miku holding a huge…leek?

Rin rolls her eyes. "Stay here." Rin snuck forward, and slapped Len. Len screeches like a girl, landing in the water. Miku accidentally hits Rin on the head with her leek, making Rin ram her head into her stomach. Miku huffs, falling onto her back, in a fit of giggles.

Rin growls. "Guys! I'm showing you my friend and here you are acting like children!" Miku pouts. "He made fun of me." "LEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'LL GET IN RETURN?!" Len sat up, thinking. "Pie?"

Rin snatched the leek and whapped Len right in the head with it. "NO." Mato giggled in her place. Rin couldn't help the smile and blush from Mato's cute little giggle. Miku snatched her leek back, making both blush and smile go away. Miku swashed her in the head, making her fall onto her bum in the water.

Rin bit her lip. Sand wasn't comfy. She pulled Miku's ponytail, launching her into the water. After the foolishness, they finally got to introductions. All was calm and fun, until Mato had to fall asleep next to Rin, her head on her shoulder and hand on her leg.

Her friend and brother laughed hysterically, waking Mato up. Rin was scolding the crap out of the two. "NO!" "IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!" "STOOOP!" "GEEBUS!" Her face was red, and her knees were to her chest. Mato giggled, making Rin blush brighter. "OOH! MATO AND RIN-" Rin bashed her head into Len's stomach, sending him flying.

"You'd be a good rhino." Mato teased. Rin giggled, making Mato blush. Miku giggled loudly. "YES! RIN THE RHINO!" Rin snatched the leek and whapped her in the face. Mato soon noticed that it was past her curfew, making Mato panic. "CRAP! It's past my curfew! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She rushed off after a hug to Rin. Rin smiled and waved at her while she was whapped ten times by Miku and her leek.

As expected, she was scolded for being home late.

**Hullo! **

**This story and many others will have long periods in between chapters because of school.**

**I'm saying that chapters will be every weekend.**

**Anyways, I did this for pure comedy and fun, nothing really special. **

**It is rated T for teen pregnancy, but that's it.**


End file.
